Dark Side
by Seddie is the new purple
Summary: In the never ending battle between demons and witches, a demon Sam has to pretend to be a human, so that she could gain two witches Carly's and Freddie's trust and update her boss on their plans. But everything turns upside down when she falls in love with Freddie. Will their love be enough to overcome Sam's dark side? Some of the chapters follow the series. Inspired by 'Charmed'
1. A different assignment

**So this is my new story, it was inspired by the TV show "Charmed" for the people that haven't seen it it's about three witches, they fight evil and demons. This story is still iCarly, but some of the things are changed. One of those things is that Melanie isn't Sam's twin sister, she's just her younger sister, and Sam has another sister, who is 2 years older then her. Everything else is the same, they'll even still start filming iCarly. This chapter is short, but I'll try to make the other ones longer.**

**Chapter 1: A different assignment**

**-15th April 2003-**

**Sam's POV:**

My name is Samantha Puckett, but I hate it when people call me Samantha so everyone just calls me Sam. I have long, blond, a bit curly hair and blue eyes. I'm 6 years old. I'm sitting on the sofa in the living room in my house, my older sister Ashley is sitting next to me. Ashley's 8. Unlike mine, her hair is brown and straight, but she has blue eyes just like me. My younger sister Melanie is 4, she looks a lot like me except for her eyes, her eyes are brown just like mom's. Melanie's on the ground brushing her doll's hair.

"I'm not much of a cook, how about I'll order a pizza for you girls." My aunt says.

"That would be great." Ashley says. Aunt has to take care of us, because mommy's in the hospital, Ashley said that I saved mommy's life, because if I wouldn't have walked in when I did she would've died. And I'm not sure where daddy is... all I know is that some guy decided that it would be for the best if he stayed away from me and my sisters. Aunt said that it's better this way, and that it's his fault that this happened to mommy. Suddenly there's a loud knock on the door. Aunt walks to the window, look's outside, then she sighs and opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, and I see daddy nervously walk through the door.

"Sam, Ashley, come with me, we're leaving." He tells us ignoring aunt's question.

"What about me daddy?" Melanie asks from the ground.

"I'm sorry sweaty, but you can't go." He tells her.

"Do you really think that I'm going to just let you take them away? Because you must be out of your mind if you do." Aunt says harshly.

"Sara, this isn't about you. Get out of my way and you won't get hurt." Daddy says.

"I'll fight you if I have to." She says.

"Do you really want to do that in front of them?" Daddy asks pointing at us.

"I'm strong." She says.

"Not that strong, face it Sara, if you don't use... you know what yourself, you'll lose." He says and starts walking towards us.

"We'll see." She says and pushes him a little bit. He grabs her hands and pushes her back.

"I don't want to hurt you." He says.

"That's a lie. You always hated me." She says.  
"You're still her sister, and I didn't like you because you always hated me and tried to break us up." He says

"And apparently for a good reason." She says and pushes him again. He punches her in the face and she falls to the ground.

"Told you you'll lose. Sam, Ashley, come here." He tells us. He just hurt her, why would he do that?

"Now." He says. I look at Ashley. She slowly stands up from the couch. I do the same and we walk up to him. He grabs our hands. It hurts, why is he holding our hands so tightly? He starts pulling us out of the house.

"Daddy! Don't leave me, I want to go too." Melanie says running after us.

"Trust me, you don't." He says. He makes me and Ashley sit in his car's back seat, then he gets in the driver's seat and starts driving away from the house. I look back at the house and see Melanie standing in the doorway, with one hand holding her doll and with the other trying to reach out for us. As we get farther from the house I can't see Melanie anymore, only the house. It slowly get's smaller and smaller until I can't see it either. I turn back to the front of the car. I look at Ashley and she takes my hand. For the first time ever I'm scared of my dad, scared of where he's taking me, scared of the guilt I see in his eyes when ever he look's at us through the mirror. But I don't say or do anything. If I would go by my instincts I could try calling for help, there are a lot of other cars driving next to us after all, but I don't do that, even though something tells me that there is something very wrong here. I don't do that because I trust daddy, and by the look in Ashley's eyes I know that she's thinking the same thing. We drive for about an hour, then daddy finally parks his car near an alley. The first thing I notice when I get out of the car is that there are no people or car's around. Dad closes the door after Ashley get's out of the car. He puts one hand on Ashley's shoulder, the other on mine and bends down to our level.

"What ever happens next, I just want you to know that I love you. And very soon you probably won't believe that anymore, but I do love you and I am so, so sorry." He says. Then he takes our hands and leads us in to the dark alley.

**-26th May 2012-**

My name is Francesca, people used to call me Sam Puckett, but that was a long time ago... a really long time ago. I'm 15 years old. I have long, straight, black hair, black eyes. I'm wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a skirt that's one side ends just a little above my knees and the other a couple of inches higher. I'm also wearing black high heels and black gloves. The gloves cover up my palms, but leave's my fingers bare. I look like all demons do: pale skin, lips red as blood, fingernails long and black. I walk through big, black doors and see Alton, one of the hire demons and also my boss standing there.

"Francesca, I have a job for you." He says.

"Do you need me to kill someone again?" I ask.

"No, this is a different assignment." He says. Not the answer I was expecting.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"There are two witches, one male, one female. They've been getting in our way." He says.

"But you don't want me to kill them?" I ask confused.

"No, I don't. We kill them and we'll get even more witches getting in our way, it's like a never ending circle. We need someone who would get close to them, gain their trust. Then that person will be able to figure out their plans and inform me so that we could get ready. But that person can't be just any demon, it has to be someone who would be able to pretend to be good, act like any normal person." He says.

"So what does any of this have to do with me?" I ask.

"You're that person." He says.

"What? Why would you think that?" I ask.

"You're 15, just like them, you spent 6 years living with humans, you know how they act." He says.

"I knew how they act. That was a long time ago. And besides I'm almost a full demon, the human part of me is so small you could say it doesn't even exist." I say.

"But it does exist. Francesca, this is a very responsible job." He says.

"...Okay, I'll do it." I say.

"Good, the witches are Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. They both are 15 and go to Ridgeway High and in two days you will go there too. I will send Ace with you, he won't get involved in anything, he'll just be there in case anything goes wrong. I found a woman, she's a mortal, I'm paying her to pretend to be your mother, you'll live in her house. I also rented an apartment near her house for Ace, all the money you'll need is there. For now your task is simple, go to Ridgeway High, meet the witches. You have two weeks to get to know them and try to gain their trust, then in two weeks you'll go back here to update me on your progress and if I think that it's the right time you'll have to start snooping around, figure out what their plans are, what people are they trying to save. But for now gain their trust." He finishes.

"Okay, I'll leave tonight." I say.

"Okay, you can go now." He says and I walk out of the room. I walk into another room and see Ace, or how I call him Drake standing there. Ace is his demon name. He has short, black hair, black eyes, is pale, like all demons look in their demon forms. Drake's my closest friend, we grew up together.

"Did you hear what assignment Alton is giving us?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I did. I'm just glad that I'm not the one who'll have to be around witches." He says.

"Yeah lucky you." I say.

* * *

"So this is the place." I say walking around the apartment Alton rented for Drake. It has two rooms, each room has it's own bed. There's a pile of money on the table.

"I guess tomorrow we'll have to go shopping for school supplies and clothes." Drake says.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just steal the clothes?" I ask.

"Come on Sam, I though that you're the mature one out of the both of us. If you want to act like you're good, don't start with stealing things." He says. He's the only one who call's me Sam.

"Whatever." I say.

"What time is it?" He asks me.

"2 AM" I say looking at a clock on the wall.

"Okay let's go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He says.

"Okay." I say and we walk into different rooms.

**So that's the end of chapter 1, I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue this story, it depends on the reviews, so if you liked this and want me to continue then please review.**


	2. Meeting the witches

**Chapter 2: Meeting the witches**

**So here is the second chapter, for now in her mind Sam will call Carly and Freddie 'witches', instead of their names, but that will change through the chapters.**

**Sam's POV:**

**_-Dream-_**

_It's dark, all I see is the darkness._

"_Very soon you won't believe that anymore, but I really do love you. And I am so, so sorry." I hear my dad's voice. _

"_You're a demon." A man's voice says._

"_A what?" My own confused voice._

"_Ashley!" I hear my self scream._

"_It's going to be okay, you'll be okay." Ashley's weak voice. _

"_No, don't leave me, please" I hear my self beg._

"_I know that it's scary, but we'll make it out of this. Together." Drake's voice. _

"_Ahhhhhhh" I hear a scream._

**_-End Of Dream-_**

I wake up. I don't pay much attention to the dream I had, I get dreams of the past sometimes, it's no big deal. Ever since I suppressed my human side, I don't care about any of that anymore. I walk to the kitchen and see Drake sitting on the chair.

"Sleep well?" He asks me.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I ask him.

"11 PM." He says.

"Do we have any food here?" I ask.

"Nope, I was thinking maybe we good eat at a cafe, spending as much time with humans as possible may come in useful." He says. I groan.

"Okay, let's go." I say.

"Aren't you forgetting anything?" He asks me.

"Not really." I say.

"We can't go out there looking like demons now can we?" He says.

"Oh, right." I say. I walk in to to the room I slept in and look at the mirror. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Then I open them again and watch as the scary looking demon changes into an innocent looking girl. I can hardly recognize the girl looking back at me from the mirror. Now I have long, a bit curly, blond hair, blue eyes, my skin and lips color is normal too, and my nails are short and not in any color. Only my clothes look the same. That's the thing about part demons, we can change how we look, so it's easy for us to be around normal people. I walk out of the room and see Drake, but he looks differently too. Now he has short, brown hair, brown eyes, his skin and lips color is normal, and his nails look normal too.

"I got used to seeing you as a demon." He says.

"Same here." I say. I take off my gloves and put on an old blue jacket I found in the closet.

"Okay, we can go now." I say.

"Let's go." He agrees.

* * *

"There are so many... humans here." I whisper to Drake.

"Yeah, looks strange doesn't it." He whispers back. We just walked into a big mall.

"Okay, how about we go eat." Drake says.

"Uh, maybe we should go buy some normal clothes and get changed first." I say noticing the weird stares we're getting from people.

"That's a good idea, let's do that." Drake says looking at our clothes and then at what humans are wearing. We walk into a shop full of clothes. Drake goes to the other side where the man's clothes are and I go to the other. Let's see here, a pink skirt, I hate pink. Yellow shorts... I hate those shorts. A red shirt with a kitten's picture, seriously, a kitten? Isn't there anything I can wear without throwing up in this store?

"Can I help you?" A woman with a very bright smile across her face asks me. Man how I'd like to just rip that stupid smile off her face. But no, I have to try to be at least slightly polite.

"Yes, are there any... clothes that aren't completely hideous in this store?" I ask. Well that wasn't very polite, but hey at least I didn't beat her up or something.

"Oh, well... yes of course, if you could just tell me what you're looking for I'll be glad to help." The woman says obviously trying very hard to be polite after what I just said.

"Okay, I'm looking for something that isn't pink, doesn't have drawings of kittens or any other stupid animals on it, doesn't have stripes, doesn't have any stupid writings on it and looks normal." I say.

"Well how about this?" She asks handing me simple blue jeans, it's a bit darker blue.

"That could work." I say taking the jeans.

"And this." She says handing me a green shirt, it has short sleeves and a painting of ice cream on it.

"I like ice cream... I think." I say.

"Well who doesn't like ice cream?" She says. I take the green shirt from her. She hands me a brown jacket, it's simple, but it looks kind of good.

"And where could I find shoes?" I ask.

"At a shoe store." She says. I walk away without saying another word to her. I buy the clothes and meet Drake outside the store.

"Find anything?" He asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Did you?" I ask.

"Yup, let's go to the bathroom and get changed." He says and we walk to the bathroom. We get changed and meet outside the bathrooms. Drake is wearing a brown shirt with short sleeves and black jeans.

"Ice cream." Drake says looking at my shirt.

"Yeah, that got me thinking, When was the last time you had ice cream?" I ask.

"I don't now like... 9 years ago." He says.

"Me too, strange I remember loving ice cream." I say.

"Well it's not like we have ice cream shops down there." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"...You wanna get some ice cream?" He asks me.

"So much." I say.

"Okay." He says chuckling.

* * *

"What will you have?" A waitress asks us.

"A cheese pizza, orange juice and strawberry flavored ice cream." I say.

"Same for me." Drake says.

"Okay." She says and walks away.

"I can't really remember when was the last time I had human food." Drake says.

"Well we're about too." I say.

"Am I the only one who finds this weird?" He asks me.

"Find what weird?" I ask.

"That humans don't even known we exist." He says.

"Yeah they're so clueless." I agree.

* * *

"Finally we're home." I say as we walk through the apartment's door. The human food was great, I can't believe I haven't eaten it for so long. After we ate we bought shoes and some school supplies.

"Tomorrow's the big day, you'll have to meet those witches." Drake says.

"Yeah and I guess it's for the best if after school I go to that woman's house." I say.

"So do you know how you're going to approach them?" He asks me.

"No idea. How am I supposed to act around witches? And how am I supposed to hide the fact that I'm a demon?" I ask.

"Just don't use your powers and don't beat anyone up. There's no way they'll find out who you are unless you'll use your powers or tell them who you are." He says.

"I guess you're right." I say.

"I am right." He says.

* * *

I walk through the school's doors. I'm wearing the clothes I bought yesterday. I put some books in my locker and start walking around the school and look for my English class or those witches. There she is! That's the witch, I recognize her from the picture Alton gave me. I can't really remember what her name is, but who cares. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, she's about my height. She's wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt. It looks like she's getting things out of her locker. Okay it's time, I have to do this. I start walking past her and 'accidentally' bump into her.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologize which is hard for me even though it is fake.

"It's okay. Are you new? I don't remember seeing you around anywhere." She asks.

"Yeah, this is my first day." I say as politely as I can.

"Oh, well my name is Carly." She says. Oh Carly, now I remember.

"Mine's... Sam." I say. I almost said that it's Francesca, I'm kind of used to my demon name.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." The witch says.

"You too." I say. The bell rings.

"Which class do you have first?" She asks.

"English with Miss Brigs." I say.

"Me too! Hey do you want to sit together?" She asks me.

"Yeah that would be great." I say. She's so nice and polite, I hate nice and polite people. We walk to the class and sit together. I recognize the other witch sitting behind us. Through the whole class I don't pay any attention, I'm not here for school anyway. Finally after a very long and very boring class the bell rings. We walk out of the class.

"The class was so boring." The witch says.

"Yeah, but I was doing this." I say and show her my painting of a bear eating a ham sandwich.

"You were supposed to be paying attention." She tells me.

"I know, but let's just say I'm not exactly the best student." I say.

"I can see that." She says.

"So how about I show you around the school?" She asks me.

"That would be great, just skip the boring places like the classrooms and the library and show me something actually interesting." I say.

"Okay, how about the cafeteria?" She asks me.

"That will work." I say. We walk to the cafeteria.

"So how's the food here?" I ask.

"Not so good, I usually just bring my own food." She says.

"Hey." The other witch says.

"Hey, Freddie this is Sam she's new here, Sam this is my friend Freddie." She says.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

"You too." I say. He's a bit taller then me, has brown hair and brown eyes.

"So this is your first day?" He asks me.

"Yup." I say nodding.

"What do you think of this school?" He asks me.

"It's nice, Miss Brigs is horrible and the classes are boring, but I like the school." I say.

"That's good." He says.

"Are you hungry?" The female witch asks me.

"No I ate before I came here, I'll just eat during lunch break." I say.

"Hey Sam, don't you think that Carly and I would make an awesome couple?" The male witch asks me.

"Uh..." I say confused.

"Freddie." The female witch says.

"Sorry." He says.

"Let's go." The female witch says and we walk away leaving the other witch behind.

"So what was that all about? Are you two dating or something?" I ask.

"No, he's got this silly crush on me." She says.

"Do you feel the same way?" I ask.

"No, I just want us to be friends, but he keeps on trying, and trying to ask me out." She says. So he's got a crush on her? I can use that.

* * *

The bell rings signaling the end of our last class.

"So you're gonna go home now?" The female witch asks me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I live near the school, so I thought if you're not doing anything, maybe you'd like to come over?" She asks me.

"I don't know, I'm not really a big fan of old people and parents." I say.

"I live with my older brother." She says.

"So no parents?" I ask.

"No parents." She says.

"Okay then." I say.

* * *

Me and the witch walk into a building called 'Bushwell Plaza'.

"NO TEENAGERS IN MY LOBBY!" A man with a big, harry wart yells at us.

"That's Lewbert, he's the door man. Just quickly walk away." She whispers to me. We walk into the elevator.

"I live here, and Freddie lives there." She says pointing at the doors. They live across the hall from each other? The witch opens the door to her apartment and we walk inside.

"Spencer I'm home!" She yells and closes the door behind us.

"Hey." A man greets us. He has short, brown hair and is covered in paint.

"Why are you covered in paint?" The witch asks him.

"Because I was painting this." He says showing us a huge painting of a painting, inside a painting, inside a painting, inside a painting.

"Okay, well this is my friend from school Sam. Sam this is my brother Spencer." She says.

"Nice meeting you." He says giving me his hand to shake, but then looks at the paint on his hand.

"I probably shouldn't." He says and retrieves his hand.

"So are you an artist?" I ask him looking around at all of the paintings and sculptures.

"Yes, I made all of this." He says gesturing around his apartment.

"That's a lot of sculptures." I say.

"Yup, do you like them?" He asks me. All of this is actually pretty cool.

"I love them. You're really cool for an adult... you are an adult right?" I ask. I'm wondering this, because has this childish attitude.

"Yes, I am. And thanks." He says. There's something about this whole apartment, that I just... like. It all so bright, and warm... it's strange that I actually like something like that. If Spencer's the witches brother, then doesn't that make him a witch too? I hope not, that would mean that I should hate him, and I don't want to hate him. Besides no one told me that there would be more witches.

"Come on, I'll show you around my apartment." The female witch says.

* * *

"And this is my room." She says finishing her little tour.

"You have a very nice apartment." I say.

"Thanks." She says. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in." The witch says. The door opens and Spencer walk into the witches room.

"Sam are you going to stay for dinner?" He asks me.

"Uh... yeah, sure." I say.

"Okay." He says.

"What will we have?" I ask him.

"Spaghetti tacos." He says and walk out of the room.

* * *

"Hey." I say walking into Drake's apartment.

"Hey, didn't you say that you'll go to that woman's house?" He asks me.

"I will, I just wanted to tell you how everything went first." I say.

"Okay, so..." He says.

"So, I 'accidentally' bumped into the female witch, we sat at the same table during class, she introduced me to the other witch, I found out that he has a crush on her and that they live across the hall from each other. The female witch invited me to her apartment, and I met her older brother, she lives with him." I say.

"So everything went according to the plan?" He asks me.

"Yeah, do you know if her brother is a witch too?" I ask.

"I don't know, no one told me that there would be more witches." He says.

"Okay, well I'll better go." I say.

"Bye." He says.

"Bye." I say. I walk out of his apartment and go to my new home.

**So here it is, I hope you like it and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I want to thank to everyone who reviewed, and well... please review. :) **


	3. iPilot & iWant More Viewers

**Okay so I got a review asking me what powers demons and witches have, and I guess I should've written that in the first chapter but oh well. Okay so here it goes:**

**Demons powers – teleporting, shooting fire balls from hands, shooting energy balls from hands. Some more powerful demons have their own unique powers like blowing things up with their mind or making human's biggest fears come true, in the chapters it will be reveled if Sam or Drake have any unique powers. Part demons can change their appearances, they can look like demons or they can look like humans. Only part demons are capable of feeling. **

**Witches powers – Casting spells, unique powers. Every witch has an unique power, Carly's and Freddie's powers will be revealed in the later chapters. All witches are good unless they choose to be evil, but for that they have to kill a human or a witch. **

**Whitelighters – whitelighters are witches guardians, they can teleport and heal, every witch has a whitelighter. They are humans or witches that died, but they did a lot of good in their life so they were giving another opportunity to help people. They won't be very important right now, but they definitely will be important in the later chapters.**

**The sores of all evil – a very powerful demon that rules the underworld. Will be important in the later chapters.**

**That's all I can think of right now, so if anyone has any more questions then ask me in a review or a PM and I'll answer. This chapter follows the iCarly episodes 'iPilot' and 'iWant More Viewers', not all chapters will follow the episodes, but for now some of them will. **

**I changed some things from the episode and I didn't write everything, I also added some of my own things here. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3: iPilot & ****iWant More Viewers**

**Sam's POV:**

It's been three days since I met those witches and I still haven't figured out what Spencer is. Right now I'm getting books out of my locker and waiting for the female witch to come here after her talk with Principal Franklin. I can't believe she actually took the blame for me for putting Ms. Briggs head to a photo of a rhinoceros, I mean we've only known each other for three days now. But since it's my first week here and I already did something like that they would've expelled me.

"Hey." The female witch tells me angrily.

"Hey, did you get in trouble?" I ask.

"Of course I got in trouble, teachers get upset when you put their head on a picture of a rhinoceros! I can't believe you made me take the blame for you." She says.

"You had to, this is my first week, they would've expelled me." I say.

"Well guess what, now you and I are stuck spending our Saturday judging the talent show auditions." She says.

"Whatever." I say.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you." She says, but I can tell by her tone that she's not serious.

"Because you like me." I say. She rolls her eyes. This is perfect, we're getting closer and closer, I still have to do a lot of work with the other witch, but he's in love with her, which means that she's my key to getting closer to him too.

* * *

I walk into the room where the additions are going to be and see the witches already standing there.

"You invited the doof." I say. I know that I should try to be nice to him, but that's a lot easier with the other witch, the guy's just so... nerdy.

"Great, I didn't know that would be here." He says. At least he stand's up for himself, I like that.

"I'm a she, as in girl." I say.

"Okay, can we start?" The female witch asks us.

"Yeah, everything's ready." The male witch says.

* * *

It's been half an hour since we've been listening to those talentless kids and I'm ready to murder someone. Seriously, this so boring. A guy who looks like Ms. Briggs walks off the stage.

"Hey, that guy looked like Ms. Briggs." The female witch says.

"Yeah, except for her crazy, pointy boobs." I say. Seriously, I hate a lot of people, I hate humans, I hate witches and I even hate some demons. And even though I hate witches the most, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I actually hate Ms. Briggs more then witches. She is the worst teacher ever.

* * *

Me and the female witch are watching TV.

"At what time's your mom picking you up?" The female witch asks me.

"She's not, I told her you invited me to sleep over." I say. Us sleeping in the same apartment will give me more opportunities to get closer to her.

"I didn't invite you over." She says.

"Well you should, cause I'm not leaving." I say.

"Did you check if Freddie uploaded the additions?" I ask her. It's weird calling them by their names, but I have to do it while I'm around them.

"No, I'll go check." She says, stands up and goes to her computer.

"No!" The witch yells.

"What? Freddie didn't upload the additions?" I ask calmly.

"No, he uploaded us!" She yells.

"What?" I ask and go to the computer. On the screen I see me and the witch joking about Ms. Briggs.

"Okay, don't panic. Look only 25 people watched it." I say.

"Oh, that's okay." The witch says relieved.

"Sam." She says looking at the screen.

"What?" I ask.

"That's 25 thousand!" She screams.

"I'm gonna go get Freddie." I say and walk out of the female witch's apartment and go across the hall to the other's. I pick the lock and walk inside. Oh my god, the couches are cover with plastic, there is soap in the living room and everything's so clean. I walk around looking for the witch's room. Finally I find it and walk inside. The room is full of computers and phones and other stupid technology, of course I know how to use all of that, but I was trained to know how to put my self out of the hardest and weirdest situations. The fact that he has all of this in his room is not normal at all.

"Hey! Wake up you idiot!" I yell.

"AHHHH!" He screams and sits up in his bed.

"Sam? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asks me.  
"Yes, that would be great. But first come with me." I say and drag him out of bed by his hand. I drag him to the other witch's apartment.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks me angrily.  
"Why did you film us in the additions?" The female witch asks him angrily.  
"Oh... because you guys were being funny." He says.

"Well you should've asked us before uploading it." I say.

"I didn't upload you, I edited you out before I uploaded the video." He says.

"No you did the opposite of that!" The female witch yells.

"No I didn't." He says and walks over to the computer.

"Oh." He says when he sees the video.  
"Yeah oh." I say.

"Just delete it!" The female witch tells him.  
"Okay, okay. Here, the video will be deleted... tomorrow morning." He says.

"What?" I ask.  
"What if Ms. Briggs sees this." I say.  
"Anyone can see it. It's online." The female witch says.

"Okay, don't panic, let's see what the comments are saying." He says.

"Here, this guy says you guys are hilarious." He reads.

"Okay so one person likes it." The female witch says.

"This person says: loved your show. The other girl says when's you next show?" He reads.

"How many comments like those are there?" I ask.

"500." He says.

"They love us." I say surprised.

"Yeah." The female witch agrees smiling.

* * *

"Do you think she saw the video?" The female witch asks me nervously.  
"I hope not." I say.

"There she comes." She says.

"We had some trouble uploading the video with the auditions, so we put it in this disk." She says.

"Thank you. I'll try to not make a whole in it with my pointy boobs." Ms. Briggs says angrily.  
"You saw the video." I say. She starts walking away.

"Wait! We put the names of the kids we think should be in the talent show in this list." The witch says handing her the paper.

"Squirting milk from the eyes, playing guitar and standing upside down at the same time, those aren't talents." She says.

"They are the most interesting kids to watch." I say.

"Well they're not good enough." She says.

"Wait, so you're not going to put any of them on the talent show?" The witch asks her.  
"You got that right." She says and walks away.

* * *

"This is so unfair." The female witch says pacing around her kitchen.

"I know, she's not going to put them on the show on purpose." I say. If I wouldn't be holding back from using my powers so that I don't rise suspicion, I would hurt that woman, really hurt her. There's a knock on the door, the witch opens it and the other witch walks in.

"It's so unfair that adults control the world." The female witch says.

"Yeah." The other witch agrees. There's a moment of silence.

"Hey, remember what all of those comments were saying? Things like we want more and when's your next show?" The female witch asks us.

"Yeah, so?" I ask.

"So what if we'd give them more?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"A web show, where no one could tell us what to do. We'd do it every week starting with kids with bizarre talents." She says.

"Wouldn't that require... work?" I ask.

"Well yeah, to do a web show you have to prepare." She says.

"We'll make it your show, you'll do all the work and I'll just come and be your sidekick." I say. There is no way I'm going to work.

"What if you named your web show 'iCarly'? You know, I, internet, Carly." The male witch says.

"I like it." I say. That's actually a pretty cool title.

"And you're going to need a tech producer, right? Someone to set up all the lights? Work with the computer?" The male witch offers.  
"He wants to be your tech dude." I say. The female witch just rolls her eyes. This will be great, the three of us doing this every week, it'll be a reason for me to be around them more.

_**-After the show-**_

I'm walking to Drake's apartment. I still can't believe that iCarly was such a success, it's amazing. I have to admit that doing it was kind of fun, even if it was with witches. And just like I said, it's a reason for me to be around the witches more. I walk into Drake's apartment.

"So how did iCarly go?" He asks me.

"It was actually kind of fun." I say.

"Okay, well are you ready?" He asks me. I concentrate on my demon side and in a couple of seconds I look like a demon again. Drake does the same.

"I'm ready, let's go." I say. I take his hand and he teleports us to the underworld. We walk into the room where Alton is already waiting for us.

"It's been a week. Have you made any progress?" He asks me.

"Yes, I have. They trust me." I say.

"Good, so you think you're ready to investigate?" He asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Ace, were there any problems?" Alton asks Drake.  
"No." He answers.

"Okay, go back to earth and start spying on the witches, know what their plans are before they have a chance to do them." He tells me.

"Okay." I say.

"Is there anything else?" Alton asks me.

"Yes, The female witch has a brother, she lives with him. Is he a witch too?" I ask him.

"I don't know, I wasn't told that there would be any more witches." Alton says.

"That's okay." I say.

"Now go, before anyone notices you're missing." He tells us.

* * *

"And we're out." The male witch says. We just finished another broadcast of iCarly. This web show thing is actually very fun, and it seems that the witches completely trust me. We go downstairs and sit at the kitchen table. Spencer puts some spaghetti in our plates.

"So iCarly is going good?" Spencer asks us.

"Yup." I say.

"I just wish more people would watch it." I say.

"We had the same number of viewers we had last week on tonight's show too." The male witch says.

"Our show's getting better and better, so more people should watch it." I say.

"Why do you care how many people watch it?" Spencer asks. Is he serious?

"Why do we care?" The female witch asks surprised.

"You're an artist, when you make a sculpture do you want 5 people to see it or 500?" I ask.

"500" He says.

"How about we make a contest? We each come up with a way to get more viewers, and who gets more viewers wins." The female witch offers.

"I'll be on Carly's team." I say.

"Wait teams? She said each." The male witch says.

"Yeah, but each sounds like a lot of work." I say.

"Relax, I'll be on your team." Spencer says.

"Really?" The female witch asks.

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do." He says.

"You're not still dating that girl?" The female witch asks him.  
"No, I found out she only liked me for my socks." He says. His socks?

"That's weird." I say.

"Is it?" Spencer asks and puts his foot on the table, showing us his colorful socks shining in different colors. It's moments like this that I look at him and I can't believe that he's actually an adult and not a five year old boy. But I have to say that he's really fun to be around, and that means a lot coming from me.

* * *

I pick the lock and sneak into Spencer's apartment. The witch and Spencer are out at the mall so this is my chance to do this. I walk upstairs and start looking for it. I'm looking for their book of shadows. I've heard stories about it, some say that evil can't touch it, but I can at least try. iCarly will start in an hour and we'll get to see what Spencer's and the witch's idea is. Mine and the other witch's idea was good too, but the stupid rain ruined all of our hard work. I walk into the female witch's room and start looking through her closet. Finally I find it under a box. It's black and it says 'Book of shadows' on the cover. I slowly put my hands on the book. My fingers touch the cover.

"Ahhhh!" I scream and fall on my back. The book shocked me with electricity! Stupid book, I hate it. I put the box back on the book, close the closet's door and turn around.

"Ahhhh!" I scream again, but this time because when I turn around I see the male witch standing there and looking at me. How much did he see?

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I was in the iCarly studio when I heard a scream, so I came to check it out. What are you doing here? Why did you scream?" He asks me. It looks like he didn't see me with the book.

"I fell, and I'm here because I was looking for Carly." I say.

"Oh." He says.

"So what were you doing in the iCarly studio?" I ask him.

"Just making sure everything works." He says.

"Well, it looks like Carly's not here, so I guess I'll go." I say and walk out of the room.

"Wait." The witch says so I turn around.

"I was going to go get something to eat, since you're not doing anything maybe you'd like to come with me? We still have some time before iCarly starts." He offers. The only reason he's trying to get along with me is because of the female witch, but I do have to get closer to him too.

"Fine, let's go." I say.

* * *

Me and the male witch are siting in a smoothie shop called 'The Groovy Smoothie'.

"So, do you want to tell me what yours and Spencer's idea to get more viewers is?" I ask him.

"No, you'll see." He says.

"Whatever." I say.

"You never told me what school you came from." He says.

"That's because you never asked." I replay.

"Well I'm asking now." He says. School? I don't know any schools.

"What is this an interrogation or something?" I ask.

"No, I'm just asking. You don't have to take everything so personally you know." He says

"I am not taking things personally." I say.

"So what school did you come from?" He asks me again.

"...Everett high school." I say the first thing that comes to my head. Everett high school? What is wrong with me? Why did I have to say the school that Ashley went to? That I was going to go to?

"Oh, you lived in Everett?" He asks me. Great, just great.

"A long time ago." I say.

"Why did you move?" He asks me.

"I didn't want to, but my... dad did." I say.

"Where is he?" He asks me.

"That's a little too personal." I say. What's wrong with me? Why did I tell him so much? I should've just made something up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He says.

"It's okay." I say.

"So what about you? Where's your dad?" I ask.

"It's personal." He says.

"So I guess we do have some things in common." I say.

"Hey, we have a lot of things in common." He says.

"Yeah, like what?" I ask.

"Like... uh... I can't think of anything right now, but we do." He says.

"Yeah right, why don't you just stop pretending." I say.

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused.

"Do you really think I don't know that the only reason you're trying to get along with me right now is because of Carly. You're in love with her and she's my best friend." I say. Okay so maybe I shouldn't have said that, but whatever. As long as the other witch likes me I'll have him too.

"Is that really what you think?" He asks me.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." I say.

"I'm trying to get along with you because we've been spending a lot of time together since iCarly started, it has nothing to do with Carly." He says.

"I don't believe that, not like it matters or anything." I say. I look at the clock and see that we have to go if we don't want to be late for iCarly.

"We have to go or we'll be late." I say.

"Okay, let's go." He says.

"Just for the record, I'm telling you the truth." He says as we walk out of the smoothie shop, but I ignore it. It's not like it matters.

**If anyone has any questions at all then just ask. This story isn't very popular, but I like it and I can see that there are at least some people reading it, so I'm going to continue it. If you're reading this story and you like it, then please review, I would update a lot sooner if I would get more reviews.**


	4. iLike Jake & iWanna Stay With Spencer

**I got a review asking me what the book of shadows is, so here it is:**

**The book of shadows – a witch's book that contains spells, potions and information about demons, also ways to kill them. The book it self is magical, so evil can't touch it. **

**Chapter 4: iLike Jake & iWanna Stay With Spencer**

**Sam's POV:**

"So let me get this straight, we're all gonna lose our minds, just because one of use might have a tinny little chance to date Jake Crandall?" I ask all of the girls.

"Ahhhh!" They all girlishly scream. Humans, what more can I say. The female witch and I walk a little bit further away from the girls.

"That answers your question?" She asks me.  
"And shatters my ear drums." I say.

* * *

The witch and I look at Jake from upstairs.

"Okay, so I'm not that kind of girl to lose my mind over a guy." She says.

"But..." I say.

"But oh my God, he's so hot I wanna bake cookies on him." She says.

"I'd eat those cookies." I say. Hey, just because I'm not loosing my mind over the guy, doesn't mean I don't find him hot.

"Go over there and say hi to him." I urge her.

"I can't, what if he says hi back, what do I say then?" She asks me.

"How about you say, I'm sorry I threw an apple at your head?" I suggest.  
"Why would I say that?" She asks me. I take an apple from her hand and throw it at Jake's head. He turns around and looks ta us.  
"Carly did it!" I yell and run away. It was the only way to get her to talk to him... not like I care or anything of course.

* * *

I walk up the 8th flour of Bushwell Plaza, there I see the male witch standing in the hallway looking upset.

"Why so bumped?" I ask.

"Carly's in there with Mr. Perfect." He says.

"You mean Jake?" I ask.  
"Of course I mean Jake." He says.

"When will you just get it through your head that she will never love you?" I ask him.

"When will you just stop telling me that?" He asks me.

"Whatever, why are you standing outside your door anyway?" I ask.

"I got locked out." He says. I roll my eyes, walk to the door and pick the lock.

"How did you do that?" He asks me surprised.

"Momma knows her thing." I say.

"Well Carly's busy, do you want to come over?" He asks me. I look at him suspiciously.

"...Sure." I finally say. We walk inside.

"Can you explain to me why is there soap in the living room?" I ask him.

"My mom takes soap very seriously." He says.

"Okay." I say and sit down on the super clan couch.

"So why do you love her so much?" I ask him.  
"Why do I love Carly?... I don't know, I just do. There's no reason for it, there doesn't have to be." He says.

"I think that if you spend so much time chasing after someone there has to be a reason behind it." I say.

"Love is something that you feel, it's not about personal gain. Haven't you ever loved someone?" He asks me.

"Of course I have... I think. Well no, I've never been in love." I say.

"It doesn't have to be in a romantic kind of way. I'm sure you love your parents." He says.

"My parents gave me a lot of reasons to not love them." I say.

"Well I get that you're mom's not the most responsible person in the world and that you're dad's not around, but they're still your parents, of course you love them." He says. I wouldn't be so sure about that.

"You don't know my parents." I say.

"But-"

"Can we change the subject?" I cut him off.

"...Sure. But even if you haven't been in love before, I'm sure you will be. Everyone falls in love eventually." He says.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I say.

"You'll see." He says.

"Do you have any food here?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll like my mom's cooking." He says.

"I like anything that's food." I say. Well at least anything that's human food. He goes to his kitchen and brings me a plate of something that smells awful.

"What is that?" I ask him.

"This is my mom's sugar-free, healthy pancakes." He says. I take the plate and start eating. It doesn't taste so good, but it's way better than the food I've been eating for the past 9 years.

"How can you eat that?" He asks me surprised.

"I told you, I like anything that's food." I say.

"... I noticed that you don't talk much about yourself." He says.

"Maybe that's because I don't like you." I say.

"And why's that?" He asks.

"It's not like you like me either." I say.

"That's not true." He says.

"Yeah right." I say.

* * *

Okay that was the most horrible singing I have ever heard. Jake goes into the elevator and rides downstairs.

"Well, I think the sound check's done. Did he sound horrible?" The male witch says.

"Check" I and the male witch say at the same time.

"Guy's this is not funny." She says.

"Did you not hear him?" I ask her.

"Cause he was pretty funny." The male witch finishes my sentence.

"Be serious. What am I going to do?" She asks me.

"Uh, you tell him he can't sing on the show because he sound's like poo." I say.

"I can't just-" The witch starts to say, but then she stops, looks at the other witch, takes my hand and brings me to the other side of the room.

"I can't just tell him he's too poo-ish to sing on the show." She says.

"The boy can't sing." I say.

"I like him, and I think he kind of likes me. If I tell him he's a horrible singer it'll ruin everything." She says.

"And if you don't people will make fun of him for the rest of his life." I say.

"Oh... the elevator!" She yells. The elevator?

"Right, we'll push him down the elevator saht." I say. Now this I like.

"I'll do it!" The male witch yells running up to us.

"We're not going to push the hottest guy in school down the elevator saht!" The female witch yells.

"But you said-" I start to say.

"I meant, when he get's in the elevator we'll cut off the power and he'll get stuck, he'll think it's an accident, I won't have to tell him he's a horrible singer and nobody's feelings will get hurt." She says.

"Oh." I say.

"Can't we lock him in the elevator and hurt his feelings?" The male witch asks. Now that sounded a whole lot more like something I would say.

_**-After The Show-**_

"So the Jake guy's a pretty good singer." Drake says. We're in his apartment.

"No he's horrible, Freddie... I mean the witch edited his voice." I say. Why did I call him by his name?

"Did you just call him by his name?" Drake asks me.

"No." I say. He looks ta me suspiciously.

"It was a mistake." I say.

"What ever you say." He says.

_**-Dream-**_

_I'm 5 years old. Me and Ashley are sitting in my room, Melanie is in her room listening to music so that she wouldn't have to hear mom and dad fighting. _

"_Why do mommy and daddy fight so much?" I ask Ashley. _

"_...I don't know." She says._

"_Is it because they don't love each other?" I ask._

"_No, I don't think it is." She says._

"_Is it because they don't love us?" I ask._

"_No, Sam they love us." She says._

"_Then why?" I ask._

"_I wish I knew." She says._

"_...Make them stop." I ask her. _

"_I can't." She says. I start crying. They always fight, why? _

"_Sam." She says hugging me. _

"_I want them to stop." I say crying._

"_I do too." She says._

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go" She starts to sing. I love this song, she always sings it to me when I'm sad or scared and it calm's me down.  
"When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight" I can't hear mom and dad fighting anymore, all I hear is Ashley's singing._

"_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound" She wrote this song to me along time ago. She told me that one night, when I was 3 I just kept on crying and wouldn't sleep and mom and dad were out somewhere so she started improvising a song to calm me down and she came up with this. Usually when she sings this she also plays her guitar.  
"Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound" She finishes her song._

"_You're an amazing singer." I tell her._

"_You are too." She says. I like to sing but I don't think I'm anywhere near as good as she is._

"_When we grow up, we'll become famous together, and we'll sing together a lot." She says._

"_What about Melanie?" I ask her._

"_I don't think that Melanie's the music type, not like we are." She says. _

_**-End Of Dream-**_

I wake up. I hate it when I have those kind of dreams, especially when Ashley's in them.

* * *

"And now, my brother Spencer will show you his new sculpture" The female witch says. The elevator opens and Spencer walks out with his sculpture.

"So Spencer, tell the viewers what this is." The witch says.

"This is the fan of hammers. And look it actually works." He says and turns it on, the hammers start spinning. Then they start spinning very fast.

"Is that suppose to happen?" I ask.

"No, on the ground!" He yells and falls to the ground, the male witch and I do the same. A hammer falls of the fan and starts flying straight at Carly's head. No, Carly. At the last second she ducks and the hammer hits the wall. That was way too close... not like I care, because I don't. I mean it would be stupid, and crazy if I, a demon, would start caring about a witch. And just for the record, the only reason why I called her by her name was because everything happened very fast.

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed in that woman's that's supposed to be pretending to be my mother house. My phone starts ringing so I pick it up.  
"Hello?" I ask.

"Sam, you will not believe what just happened." Carly, I mean the witch says. Seriously why do I keep on calling them by their names? I have got to stop doing that.

"What?" I ask.

"Spencer told me that after we left, grandad said that he wants me to come live with him in Yakima." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he doesn't think that Spencer's a responsible adult." She says.

"Can't say I disagree with him on that one, but Spencer can be responsible when it comes to you." I say.

"I know that, but grandad doesn't." She says.

"Then make him see that." I say.

"How?" She asks.

"I don't know, but you're smart, I'm sure you'll think of something." I tell her.

"Okay, it's late, I guess I should go." She says.

"Okay, bye." I say.

"Bye." She says and hangs up. This is horrible, she can't move away.

* * *

I walk to the female witch's door, but before I open it I hear the female witch's and he granddad's voices, so I don't open it.

"Spencer is a responsible adult." I hear the witch say.

"Spencer can't protect you from demons." Her grandad says. So this is about demons?

"I can protect myself from them." She says.

"But you shouldn't have to, you can't keep doing this alone." He says.

"I'm not alone, I have Freddie. And do you know how many demon's we killed? A lot." The witch says.

"And that's exactly my point. You and Freddie are 15, why do you think so many demons attack you? Because you're young and you don't have a responsible guardian who could teach you how to protect yourself from them, that makes you vulnerable." He says.

"But I like helping people." She says.

"And you still will, I won't take that away from you, the only difference will be that now you'll have someone to help you." He says.

"Spencer is a witch too." She says.

"But he doesn't know that, which makes him vulnerable." He says.

"But mom said that he'll be safe as long as he doesn't know." She says.

"Yes, but you know and you deal with demons a lot, they know who you are and they know where you live, if they find out that Spencer's a witch and that he doesn't know that he'll be in danger. You don't want him to get hurt don't you?" he asks her.

"Of course I don't." She says.

"Then you'll understand that this is for the best." He says. So Spencer is a witch? And I told Alton about him, if he investigates this Spencer will be in danger... wait a minute, why should I care. In fact I should tell Alton about this new information, that is my job after all. Yeah I will.

* * *

"Hey, what happened? Freddie texted me saying that you guys had a fire." I say walking up to... the female witch.

"Yeah." She says.

"Nice hair and rings." I say.

"You can keep them, I already told Spencer they are fake." She says giving me the wig and the rings.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, Spencer thought I looked good and then the chicken caught on fire and now I'm moving to Yakima." She says. No, she can't move away, she can't.

* * *

"Who will take the blame for me now?" I ask.

"Will you at least try to stay out of trouble?" She asks me.

"No." I say. We hug. Why do I feel like this? She's just a witch, okay so this whole moving thing ruins my whole plan, but I feel like there's something more I'm sad about... maybe not all witches are so disgusting and bad after all. I come out from my thoughts and see that Freddie is hugging Carly's knees and crying, and yeah I called them by their names I just don't feel like calling them witches right now. I drag him away from her and to his feet.

"Lost my cool back there." He says.

"Can't loose what you never had." I say.

"Okay, I'm ready to ruin my life." Carly tells her grandad.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to Spencer?" He asks her.

"We already did, before you came." He tells him. We all get in the elevator and ride downstairs. We walk out to the lobby.

"Wait!" Spencer yells running downstairs.

"You forgot this." He says giving a white bottle to Carly.

"What is that?" Their grandad asks.

"My asthma inhaler, I haven't had an attack since I was seven." She says. She has asthma?

"Why did you keep that all this time?" Their grandad asks surprised.

"Just in case she needed it." Spencer says.

"I'm not gonna need it." Carly says handing Spencer the inhaler back. He takes it and gives it to his grandad.

"Take it, just in case she needs it." He tells him.

"No, I'm not going to need it." His grandad says giving him the inhaler back.

"Look, asthma can be a tricky thing." Spencer says.

"I'm not going to need it, because I want Carly to stay here with you." He says. I feel relief wash over me. She's staying... not like I care.

* * *

"So did she move away?" Drake asks me when I walk into his apartment.

"No, her grandad changed his mind." I tell him.

"Did you find out what Spencer is?" He asks me.

"Actually I did, turns out he's a witch but doesn't know it." I say.

"That's very valuable information, Alton will be glad to hear that." He tells me.

"Let's go." I say. We change into our demon forms and hold hands, we teleport to the underworld.

"Have you found anything out?" Alton asks me.

"Yes, I have, the female witch has asthma, but she hasn't had an attack since she was seven and the male witch is in love with her. He'd do anything for her." I tell him.

"And what about the witch's brother? Did you find anything out about him?" He asks me.

"Yes." I say. Come on just do it, tell him. Do your job.

"He's... not a witch." I say. Drake give's me a confused look, but doesn't say anything.

"Really?" Alton asks me.

"Yeah, he's not even her brother, she just lives with him. He doesn't have anything to do with anything." I say.

"Okay, go back to earth." He tells us.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell him." Drake asks me as soon as we teleport back into his apartment.

"I was going to, but then I just... couldn't. Spencer doesn't have anything to do with this, I'm not going to bring him into this mess." I say.

"Don't tell me that you actually care about them." He says.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't." I say.

"Good, because you know what Alton would do to you if you did." He says.

"I know. Look I know how this looks, but just please stay with me on this one and leave Spencer out of this." I ask him.

"Of course I will, just be careful. Don't start caring about witches." He says.

"I won't." I say.

**So here it is, thank you everyone who reviewed, and please review, it motivates me to write. **


End file.
